Gunbird
Console Classics | series = Gunbird |producer = Junichi Niwa Shin. Nakamura | released = Arcade Sega Saturn PlayStation Yahoo Mobile 2002 PlayStation Network Steam Nintendo Switch |genre = Scrolling shooter |modes = Single-player, two-player co-op |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Yahoo Mobile, PlayStation Network, Nintendo Switch |designer = Emi Taniguchi Wataru Yamazaki Hyoue Ogawa Hideyuki Oda Yoko Tsukagoshi Ikuya Yoshida Norikazu Takemori Hidenori Kamioka |writer = Yoshifumi Yamada |director = Naozumi Yorichika |programmer = Toshinori Sugita Seiki "SSS" Sato Shiori Saito Keisuke Takagi |artist = Hirofumi Nakamura |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Psikyo 1st Generation |cpu = Motorola 68EC020, PIC16C57 |sound = Yamaha YM2610 |display = Raster, 224 x 320 pixels (vertical), 4096 colors }} is a vertically scrolling shoot 'em up developed and published by Psikyo and released in Japanese arcades in 1994. It has been re-released multiple times, including on the Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and Steam. When originally localized outside Japan by XS Games, ''Gunbird was retitled Mobile Light Force. The game was followed by Gunbird 2 in 1998 and was included in Gunbird Special Edition. Gameplay When a player collides with the body of an enemy unit, the player loses a shot power level, and a power up flies around the screen and disappears as soon as it reaches the edge. If a player is at the lowest level of shot, the player loses a bomb instead. There are seven stages in each of the game's two loops. The first three stages are randomly chosen from possible four. In the second loop enemies fire denser bullet patterns moving at faster speeds. Stage 2-1 takes place at the only stage not available on the first loop, instead of the 1-1 counterpart. The remaining two stages are chosen at random, but does not include the replaced stage. After completing first loop with only one player, the player can choose one of two choices for a wish with a magic potion, with unique endings for each choice. If the first loop is completed with two players, a combination-specific ending is played. The cutscenes between the battles with two players fighting cooperatively are frequently packed with hilarious dialogue and situations. This is often a recurring theme with Psikyo games, the Gunbird games being no exception. There are no cutscenes when playing second loop stages. The Korean arcade version contains English dialog but some sound samples are missing during play. Plot and characters Gunbird uses manga-styled character as the player's chosen craft. A story plays out in between levels and before boss fights, telling a tale of how the protagonists are trying to collect pieces of a magic mirror to make a wish. *Ash (アッシュ): A 28-year-old German man with a jet pack on his back, who in some of the scenes between battles is discovered to be an inventor, and when two players choose Marion and Ash as cooperative partners, he takes an unhealthy interest in her. Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu. *Marion (マリオン): A 13-year-old witch from England who flies on a broomstick. She is accompanied by her talking pet rabbit, Pom-Pom, and frequently abuses the poor creature verbally and physically. Marion is fun-loving and thrill-seeking but also selfish, and has a mean streak (which Pom-Pom is often witness to). Voiced by Chiharu Tanaka. *Valnus (バルナス): A big robot created in Russia six months ago that has some of the best firepower in the game. Secretly wishes to be human. Voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe. *Yuan Nang (ヤンニャン): A strong-willed and courageous woman whose character design is highly influenced by that of Sun Wukong from the Chinese classical story Journey to the West, including a cloud-somersault parody, Ruyi Jingu Bang, and the size-changing headband that was used by the monk Tang Sanzang. Voiced by Naoko Matsui. *Tetsu (鉄): A strong, white-haired old man of 60 years. He is homosexual in a rather uncloseted manner and rides in a man-powered helicopter. Voiced by Sakunosuke Maya. *The Trump (トランプ): A group of sky pirates consist of Ace (voiced by Jōji Yanami), Claude (voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe), and their female leader Rouge (voiced by Noriko Ohara). They are not playable and serve as the players' rivals in the story. Release The game was released in Japan for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn on December 15, 1995. The game was released in North America as Mobile Light Force for the PlayStation. All in-game plot in this version, including the game's ending, was removed and character names were changed to those of XS Games employees. The game featured a Charlie's Angels-style cover picture, completely unrelated to the original characters or the game's theme. The original's fan art gallery was also removed from the game, although the directories are still intact on the disc if inserted into a PC. Gunbird Special Edition was a version of the game was based on an arcade version, and included the sequel, Gunbird 2. It was released only for the PlayStation 2 in 2004-2005. Reception Gunbird received mostly positive reviews. Weekly Famitsu gave the PlayStation version a 29 out of 40 score. An import version for the Sega Saturn earned good scores of 82% from and 80% from French magazines Consoles + and Mega Force. The three reviewers from the Japanese Sega Saturn Magazine rated it 6, 8 and 9 out of 10. References External links * *[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/gunbird/gunbird.htm Gunbird] at Hardcore Gaming 101 *[http://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=8044 Gunbird] at the International Arcade Museum *[http://segaretro.org/Gunbird Gunbird] at Sega Retro *[http://www.world-of-arcades.net/1945/Gunbird/Gunbird.htm Detailed Gunbird info] at the World of Arcades *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/mobile-light-force Mobile Light Force] at MobyGames Category:1994 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Video games set in the 1910s Category:Cooperative video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Psikyo games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Steampunk video games Category:Vertically scrolling shooters Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Witchcraft in video games